


Burns half as long when it's twice as bright

by RoseOfShaerawedd



Series: Some say you will love me one day [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Smut, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseOfShaerawedd/pseuds/RoseOfShaerawedd
Summary: Another bad match, not the three points needed and again Fernando is the one giving Sergio just what he needs to feel a little less hurt.
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: Some say you will love me one day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Burns half as long when it's twice as bright

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I would write some more. It's still not going as round as I wish it would - feeling a little bit rusty - but I hope you all like it. Tried to go a little less in the fluff and more in the smut kinda direction with this one and with the current situation at Real Madrid and with Sergios injury I'm sure I will write more to make myself - and hopefully you all - feel a little bit bettet.
> 
> Title is inspired by the Song Stargazing by Kygo.

The snow kept falling and the small flakes melted on and into the fabric of his jersey, while Sergio left the pitch. He was all wet by now, after playing 45 minutes in the cold and snowy weather that came over Spain during the last couple of nights. When the Andalusian tried to remember back to his childhood days there wasn’t a winter when it had ever snowed so much than these last few days. He was freezing and feeling like he would never really get warm again when he stepped into the tunnel knowing that they didn’t give their best on the field. The temperatures, the snow, they got distracted and didn’t cope well with the situation, the chance to get closer to Atletico gone.  
Maybe it has not been their last chance, but an important one, that they let slip and that was now out of reach. They were not allowed to make any more mistakes and still the team did not play as one against a team they should easily have been able to beat. Again! Again it had been the easy one they had problems with. Frustration made its way through his body, while Sergio was still walking through the tunnel and into their dressing room. He was the last one to enter and the room, even if already filled with his friends and teammates, was dead quiet. Noone felt like having a party after they hardly got one point out of the match. He tried to put a soft smile on his face, even though he was not feeling like smiling, but his team needed more than just more accusations and anger. When they would be gone, the andalusian alone with his own disappointment, then there would be time for his anger and temperament to take over.

Sergio made a few steps into the middle of the room, let his eyes wander over the sad, frustrated faces of the others and took a deep breath before he started his little talk to cheer up the team at least a little bit.  
“So… We were far from perfect out there. We made mistakes, we let them take the ball too often and weren’t able to create our own chances. That’s sadly a fact.” He went over to Luka, who was already writing messages on his phone and the andalusian took the phone, threw it into the bag of his friend and then stroked softly through the wet hair of the croatian. “But we will learn from our mistakes. We will not let something like that happen again. And when we face Bilbao on wednesday we will be prepared. No snow, no ice, no cold temperatures will keep us away from going to the final. It is our Copa and we will win it again and bring it home to Madrid.” He bent down a little, pressed a soft kiss onto Lukas temple and then patted his friends shoulder, while walking over to his own belongings only thinking about the warm shower they would not get here, but only at their hotel rooms. Maybe by that time he would have already catched a cold… or maybe something worse than that.

Everyone dressed up in their training suits, put over the heavy jackets they got for the normally not so cold winters in Spain and went silently to the bus that would bring them to their hotel finally. If not for the weird weather the whole team would have headed back to Madrid this night, to spend at least some time home before they would fly to Malaga for their match in the semi finals of the Supercopa. Since it was hard for the team to even manage the flight to Pamplona that they had boarded a day earlier than usual, the management decided that they would not fly back to Madrid that night. They would stay in the hotel and fly to Malaga directly. Sergio had thought that a win, a good game and the adrenalin from a good performance on the pitch would make up for his actual plans for the night, but now he couldn’t have been more frustrated about the fact that he would only be back in Madrid on friday. And if they would win in Malaga they would only have one night at home, before they would fly to Seville for the final of the copa. There would be no time for him left to spend with Fernando. There were no messages; he checked it twice already and still couldn’t keep himself from checking it again. Still no word from his friend. Since they met in the night after the loss at the beginning of december they wrote hundreds of messages, like they had to make up for the months of complete quiet between them. They met nearly every week, whenever there was a little period of time Sese could clear for his friend. And they wanted to talk tonight after a wonderful match, an easy win of three points, and when he would come back to Madrid Fernando wanted to wait for him to stay a night together in an old apartment Sergio still owned in the city, that became his home so many years ago.

Now nothing of this would happen, because the weather destroyed all their plans. He would have to stay the night in his hotel room - thankfully alone - and then he would board a flight to Malaga in the morning with his teammates, only returning to Madrid after the game on Friday. No time with Fernando and maybe that was even more frustrating then the missed opportunity against Osasuna.

It was quiet in the bus. Everyone was busy not thinking too much about the chance they just let slip away. Some of his friends were writing on their phones, messaging their families, smiling at the pictures from their children sitting in front of the TV cheering for the team. Some had their eyes closed, trying to get a little bit of time for themselves, not really sleeping, but napping until they would reach the hotel and finally get the chance to take a shower. Sergio again looked at the screen of his phone, his boys smiling with a wide smile at him from the lockscreen. Still nothing from Fernando though. A deep sigh escaped him, then he put the headphones on, started one of the playlists with spanish flamenco music and closed his eyes, to drift away from all the thoughts spinning in his head.

Only when someone was pushing hard against his shoulder Sergio opened his eyes again. He must have fallen asleep during the short period of driving in the bus. Feeling a bit dizzy he searched for the person that just woke him up and sent up a smile to Luka. The croatian was smiling back nodding his head in the direction of the door. “We’re at the hotel. And your phone rang a while ago, but we all decided to let you sleep”, he said with a warm and soft voice while already making his way to the door. For one second Sergios heart stopped, then he took his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and checked it. It was a missed call from Fernando and a message telling him to call him back when he would be ready and in his hotel room. His heart started beating again faster than before and for a second he felt sorry because he missed the call, but then he realised that it might be even better talking to his friend in privat, when he would be alone in his room. 

In the lobby Sergio talked to some of his teammates wishing them a good night before heading to his room finally. He thought about just dropping to the bed and calling Fernando immediately but decided that it would be better to first take a shower. He felt somehow cold even after the time in the warm clothes that he spent in the heated bus. The warm water was a gift. It released some of his very tense muscles from the pain and a deep sigh echoed through the small bathroom. Feeling tired and a bit like he was wrapped up in layers of cushions Sergio made his way to the bed. He was too exhausted to even go to his suitcase, to get a Shirt and his sweatpants so he just lay down on the mattress and huffed in release, pulling the cold fabric of the blanket over his legs and up to his chin.

Only after he took one, two deep breaths, Sergio grabbed his phone from the nightstand and called Fernando. There was the well known sound in the line while he was waiting for his friend to pick up the call. Just when he almost got afraid that they had missed each other again he could hear a well familiar voice on the other end. 

“Hey… I thought you forgot to call me back”, Nando said and Sergio could hear the smile out of the voice knowing that his friend was only trying to tease him a little bit.

“I would never forget to call… We were in the bus and I fell asleep and when we made it to the hotel I still had to shower… Sorry it’s late already. Maybe we should talk tomorrow. You should be sleeping.” It’s not like Sergio really wanted Fernando to stop their conversation and go to bed. Hearing his friend's voice made him calm and he wanted to hear more, talk until his whole body was tired enough for him to sleep without further thinking through all the mistakes they made on the pitch.

“It was hard today, wasn’t it?” Sergio totally knew that the question was more than rhetorical but started to hum in an agreeing tune. He also nodded his head until he realized that Fernando would not be able to see it. 

"Yeah", was the first and fast answer that escaped him before really thinking. "We should have been capable of beating Osasuna. It was the snow, the cold, but that should not be an apology for the draw. We should have been able to cope with the whole situation and make it three points…" His voice was getting down with every word until he was more whispering than really talking. 

"Stop", Fernando said harshly on the other end of the line. "Stop going through it. Stop searching for mistakes only on your own performance. You're not alone out there on the pitch. Just stop thinking about it for now, Sese." The nickname was nothing more than a whisper softly pushed over the lips of his friend. "Don't torture yourself with all this thoughts sweetheart."

Sergio let out a deep sigh and felt the goosebumps on his arms. The older one was right, he knew it, but still it was not as easy as he wanted it to be. “I know… I just can’t stop thinking about it. What if the positioning would have been just a little bit better at the end? I had the ball in, if only…” He stopped himself before Nando could tell him again to stop it and sighed again deep, heart achingly. “Make me stop! Please Nando”, he whispered, closing his eyes and trying to relax a little bit under the blanket. “I can only think about all the mistakes. And if I’m not thinking about the game I can’t stop hating the weather and the snow, because it is keeping me away from you. We will not make it home tomorrow. The management decided that we will travel to Málaga directly…” Until now he didn’t tell his friend, because he was afraid of the disappointment he was surely getting back from him.

There was a moment of silence and Sergio was sure that Fernando was trying to hide said disappointment, but then there was a quiet laugh and he could almost see the face of his friend in front of him. “I already knew that Sese. It’s sad but not even you could control the weather, my heart. They said it after the game. It’s okay. Don’t worry about that, okay?”  
Sergio nodded and took a while until he again realised that his friend could not see him doing it. “Okay”, was the almost soundless response.

“And now back to making you forget about the game”, Nando mumbled his voice suddenly a shade darker than normally. Sergio shivered under the blanket, feeling the voice touch him like Nando was actually beneath him, his hands wandering softly along his skin, leaving a trace of burning, needing, wanting.  
“Nando”, Sergio moand, not sure if this was really happening or only a thing his mind made up for the moment to get over the thoughts about the game. 

“Shhhh” Fernandos voice was still quiet, soft and dark with desire. “Put the phone on speakers and tell me what you’re wearing.” The andalusian wasn’t able to refuse. He put the speakers on, put the phone next to him on the nightstand and closed his eyes, imagining his friend would be here lying right next to him… touching him. Instead his own fingers searched a way across his chest under the blanket. 

“I was too tired… Never made it to my suitcase though. Wearing nothing except my briefs right now”, he whispered, still not sure this was the best idea, but also already too filled up with desire to obey to the words of his friend.

“Mhhhhmmmmm”, was the humming answer from the other end of the line. “Good, then we don’t need to deal with any clothings.” Sergio could hear the passion, the desire, the fire burning inside his friend and again there was a shiver going down his spine, when his fingers reached the waistband of his briefs. He stopped for a second, wandering if they were really just doing this. Were they really going to have phone sex?

“Tell me what you’re doing while I’m getting rid of my shirt and boxers”, Nando asked him to and Sergio moaned deep when his fingers started moving over the soft and thin fabric of his briefs. “I’m touching myself. I’m thinking about how your fingers would move over my skin, leave a burning trace on it, try to track all the lines of my tattoos until they would reach my underwear.” His voice became deep and dark, while his body was moving on the mattress slowly. “Fernando… I need you so much!”

“Shhhh… Just imagine me right there. I would get rid of those briefs in a second and I would kiss every inch of your suntouched skin, leave small marks on the inside of your thighs while moving my fingers over your hips, digging into your skin, into the muscles. Gosh Sergio… I always loved your body, your chest, your arms, your thighs… your ass.” He could hear the breathing getting heavy on the other end of the line just as his own heart started to race in his chest. A deep loud moan escaped him, turned into a throaty groaning.

“Nando” His voice was nothing more than a pleading for more. More pleasure, desire, fire…. more! His fingers wandered under the fabric and closed around his own length. With his eyes still closed, almost the scent of his boyfriend lingering around him in his imagination Sergio began stroking slowly, sending more and more moans in the direction of his phone.

He moved his hand up again followed by another groan and touched the soft skin on top of his arousal with his thumb. Softly he lingered there for a moment feeling the first drops of his precum while trying to control his breathing. “Sese, please… let me hear you… I want to hear what my voice is doing to you” Fernando pleaded. Another moan escaped the throat of the andalusian while he imagined how the older man's hands would touch his body, how his weight would feel pressing him into the mattress. “I… I want… you. I need… need you… Fernando…” It wasn’t enough… too good but not enough. Sergio began to close his hand again around his length and this time he moved it faster, lifted his pelvis up and couldn’t stop to moan, groan, scream his desire into the lonely room. When he bit his lower lip to stop himself from screaming again he could hear on the other end of the line that his friend was also close. It wouldn’t need much more to push them over the edge. “It’s you, Fernando. It will always be you… Fuck, I want to feel you so bad!” His body was shaking, his muscles screaming after he strained every part of his body. One last time he moved his hand down and he could feel his orgasm breaking over him like a wave. He stroked himself through it while still groaning, hearing the same noises out of the speakers of his phone.

It took them both some time to get their breath back, cool down and lower the beating of their hearts. Sergio could feel the warm and soft nothingness drifting through his body and mind. “Feeling better now?” Sergio could hear the smile through the line and opened his eyes, blinking multiple times before his view cleared. He took his briefs off and cleaned up the mess he made before curling up on one side, putting the blanket up again to his chin. “Hmmmm… No way not to”, Sergio answered smiling and closing his eyes again suddenly feeling the exhaustion collapsing on him. “I love you”, he mumbled, cuddling more into the cushions, a yawn escaping him. “Sleep now my love. You’re exhausted and a flight is waiting tomorrow. Call me when you have landed in Málaga.” Sergio hummed in agreement. “I love you, Sergio… Always have… always will!”

“Good night, Fernando.” Sergio reached for his phone on the nightstand and cut the line, huffing while taking a last look on the screen. A younger version of himself grinning at the camera holding his friend close to his chest after they just won the world cup. With a smile on his face he dropped the phone and closed his eyes to drift softly into the land of dreams to meet with his boyfriend again.


End file.
